System Crash (event)
"A lost Game will push Mainframe over the edge, the system will crash!" -Matrix A crash (or system crash) in the User world is a condition where a computer program, or part of the operating system, stops performing its expected function and also stops responding to other parts of the system. Often the offending program may simply appear to freeze. If this program is a critical part of the operating system kernel the entire computer may crash. In Cyberspace, a system crash is conceivably one of the worse case scenarios for any inhabitant of the Net living in a system to witness. The damage is usually so great, the city in question, cannot cope with the devastation and begins to fall apart. It is an apocalyptic event where a city's reality breaks down and suffers a violent end varying on the cause of the crash and size of the system. The only hope for survival after a crash is for the User to perform a System Restart thereby repairing and restoring the computer from the brink of destruction. The potential for a system crash is always present within Cyberspace, continued damage from Game Cubes, wars, multiple tears, malicious damage from internal and external agents such as a virus can all contribute into destabilizing a system's order. While Game Hopping across off-lined systems, Matrix, AndrAIa and Frisket encountered the Damaged System, a small city that had been so devastated by Game Cubes and a Praying Mantis Virus that it almost certainly doomed to crash if it lost but one more game. The lost renegade volunteered to train the system's Binomes and organize them to defend the city from the games. Though the city was so unstable at this point it was in danger of crashing even while the Cube was still docked on it, thankfully the heroes won the Kron the Destroyer game before this happened, which was enough to stabilize the system so that repairs could be effected by Wise One and the populous. (Icons) The travelers happened upon another system with no ports to the Net, the Spectral System, a small city inhabited completely by Spectrals, who unknown to them had hidden viruses in their midst deliberately sabotaging the city to create endless tears which would eventually crash. Matrix exposed the impostor and deleted him before he hit the Principal Office's self-destruct console. Total Crash A total system crash is the very worse case scenario. This is the utter and irreparable destruction of a city in a fiery explosion. Like with regular system crashes its scale and damage varies going by whatever little is left intact, usually nothing survives, and what else does is beyond repair. This event is triggered by the destruction of its System Operating Core. In Mainframe's Twin City an experiment carried out by Welman Matrix went awry after pulling in the super virus Gigabyte, his energy overloaded the Gateway Command and set off a devastating chain reaction which resulted in its Principal Office exploding and the entire system was destroyed. All that remained was a chaotic ruin, millions of nullified Sprites and the remnants of Gigabyte: Megabyte and Hexadecimal. Mainframe itself has survived countless incidents of a near-total crash, from corrupted Game Cubes, to Hexadecimal nearly firing upon the defenseless Principal Office with the Hardware superweapon. The Edge of Beyond may be an example of this when a stable portal to the Net opens in the Web, the Web Creatures there will automatically attack the system on the other side and try to overtake it, turning it into part of the Web. Obviously this is impossible and the entire system ends up destroyed. All that remains of the system is a massive Tear. There are thousands of dead Web Creatures around the Tear. A Super Virus called Daemon appeared and swiftly infected the Super Computer and turned it into her domain. She had complete control over the entire force of the Guardians, except for Bob and Matrix. At first Daemon tried to pass herself off as a pacifist, a benign virus bringing unity to the entire Net. The reality was much more horrifying for Daemon was actually a Cron Virus, and like any virus, aims to spread her infection. However, when her function is complete and she has infected everyone and everything in the Net, her timer reaches zero soon afterward, at which point she announces the word - "cron" - and self-destructs causing every Sprite and Binome to count down to their own self-destruction. Thus the Net would be unified in total oblivion. Category:Events